A Loving Touch
by chohakkailover
Summary: Aw...this is going to be an angsty, RoyxEd story. Nothing too bad, though some kissing, touching and language. shonenai, enjoy!
1. Anger

Chi: Hi. I'm the author. -is smacked with a fan- duh. XD this just feels so weird because I havent done anything but Saiyuki stories...so I'm not sure how great this story is going to be to everyone...please don't attack me if its horrendous! -bows- (plus for some reason my comp is all screwy, so I know the paragraphing is going to be quite choppy! -bows once more- im sorry.

Roy Mustang sat at his desk, pretending to be busy while twirling a pen around his thumb. Moments earlier he had rested his feet on

his desk, but he had learned his lesson against that when he leaned to far back and the chair collapsed, pitching him to the ground. Now,

a few cuts and bruises later, he was trying to do anything possible to combat his boredom.

The pen managed to slip from his slender fingers and fall to the carpet below silently.

"Gah!" Roy leaned back in his chair for a moment and spun around once, the walls becoming a dizzy haze in front of his vision until he

slowed down, dizzy. A grin stretched across the colonel's face, and he spun the chair again, faster and more forcefully this time, the chair

taking longer to stop.

"Ok...how about this!" Roy gripped the edge of his desk tightly and pulled forcefully, and the chair whirled around insanely, colors

spinning.

"And so this is how hard the higher ups work. No wonder I have so many jobs for the military."

Roy tried to stop the chair but it spun out of control, tilting hazily and crashing to the ground on top of the colonel, making him groan in

pain. "Oh. Fullmetal. You're here. I was just...working on some papers."

The small alchemist glared down at him, anger plain in his face and golden eyes. "You sent me on a wild-goose chase, Mustang!

Dammit!"

Mustang pulled the chair up and plopped down in it, folding his arms as he clicked his fingers once and watched the flame dance. "And

how did I do that, Fullmetal? Please elaborate so I might better understand your fury."

"I have FURY because you sent me to a town that didn't EXIST. Do you understand that, Colonel? You sent me to a TOWN that

DIDN'T EXIST!"

Mustang snapped his fingers again and the flame twitched and danced, and he looked at the young Alchemist. "I really don't know

what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't. Do you think it's funny to send me out into a desert? Do you? Because I find it HILARIOUS!" Ed clenched his

fists in anger, trying to get Mustang to at least communicate with him.

"Well if you thought it was funny, why are you yelling at me?"

Ed's face twitched in poorly concealed rage. "I DIDN'T think it was funny, I was being SARCASTIC!"

Roy's flame went out, and he looked up at the teen, who was now hovering over him. "Well, Edward. You can't expect me to

understand you when you contradict yourself."

Edward let out a squeal that can only be translated as pure rage, and reached forward to knock the papers clean off Mustang's desk.

What he didn't expect was for Roy to grab his wrist tightly and pull himself closer to Ed.

Fury forgotten, Ed flushed slightly. "S-sir? What are you doing?"

Roy seemed to have his mind on other things, and he gave a start when Ed spoke. "What does it look like I'm doing, Elric? Stopping

you from scattering paperwork that took me all day to do and sort."

A smirk crawled across Ed's face, and he pulled loose of the older man's grip.

"Paperwork that took you all work to sort, huh? Well consider this a down payment of revenge for screwing me over." Ed savagely

shoved the papers off the desk and saluted sarcastically. "Good day, Colonel." he said with emphasis on Colonel before stalking out of

the office.

"Damned cocky kid..." Roy glanced at the papers strewn about his floor and shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "I'll get to that another

time. I've already done it once today." A smirk grew on the colonel's face, and he clicked his fingers. The way Elric had reacted...it was

priceless. You would have thought Roy had thrown him to the ground and declared the boy his property. Ah...puberty.

Mustang's door flew open, and he opened his mouth, prepared to retort to Edward's annoying whine, when Hughes stepped in,

grinning.

"Look at her, Roy! I swear Elysia gets more beautiful every day! She takes after her mom, you know!"

Instantly a picture of an adorable child was thrust into Roy's face, and a quick glance told him he had seen it at least three million times.

"Yes, Maes. I agreed with you a half hour ago that she was cute." Mustang leaned forward on his desk, chin resting in the palm of his left

hand, playing his part of lazy man well.

Hughes' grin only grew as he placed the picture lovingly inside his pocket. "Roy...what did you do to that Elric kid?"

"Elric? I didn't do anything to him. He came in screaming and crying like a baby about some mission and I just tuned him out." Roy

paused for a moment. "Why?"

Maes grinned. "He looks like someone punched him in the stomach."

Chi: well then lol. stretches my stories are always so short, but I like them that way. Cram in some shonen-ai and that makes ya feel all warm inside. Well...it does for me XD. so stop by next time! of course there will be lots of the yummy roy...and kawaii ed


	2. The Kiss

Chi: Yay I'm back for yet another liddle chapter. What will happen next with Roy? Ed? Could there be some fun? only time will tell XD.

------------------

Ed paced in front of Al, who watched him with mild interest.

Back and forth.

"Brother...what's wrong? You seem so tense!"

"I'm not tense! I'm...angry!"

Al chuckled softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Embarassment instantly changed the teen's face color, and he looked down at the carpet underneath his bare feet. "No. I don't want to

talk about it. Admitting he got to me would just be a point for him, and then he could just rub it in like he always does! 'Oh there you are,

Edward! I couldn't see you over my paperwork!' "

Al watched as his brother resumed his angry pacing. "Brother...if you don't stop, you might wear a hole in the carpet-"

"I don't care! He can't tell me what to do! I'm still pissed at him because of that damned mission he sent us on earlier!"

Recognition dawned on Al. "Oh! So you're talking about the colonel. He made you angry? But what did he do...?"

Ed had left the room in a storm, and Al sighed, hanging his head with a metallic clang.

"Brother...you forgot you shoes..."

Ed stood outside Roy's door, and banged his fist loudly, trying his best to be as loud as possible. "I hope I give that pompous ass a

headache!" he muttered to himself, but stopped when no one answered the door.

"Dammit, Mustang! You can't ignore me that easily!"

Ed burst rudely into the room and noticed it was very dark. Light from the street shone in and illuminated a huddled figure behind the

desk, and Ed crept forward, gingerly, as if Roy would suddenly scream SURPRISE! and explode poppers in his face.

Mustang had his right cheek pressed on the desk as he slept, stray papers thrown about on his desk. A few stray strands of hair dipped

over his shut eyes, and a serene expression was on his face, a smile adorning his lips.

He...his face...

It was...handsome. And...

NO! What the hell was he thinking!

Edward's racing mind could not stop his fingers from gently reaching forward and pushing the stray hairs out of the colonel's eyes, and he

smiled slightly. "When he's like this...he actually doesn't look like a bastard..."

The teen alchemist felt himself leaning in dangerously close, so close the warm mists Mustang exhaled silently hit his face, his cheeks.

Roy's lips were dangerously close to his own...they looked soft...

"Wuzzit...Ed? Izzat you?"

Sleepily, hazily Roy's dark eyes opened, not fully comprehending the situation as he leaned forward.

Too far forward.

The older male's lips brushed with Ed's, and Ed couldn't help but push forcefully back, hand reaching forward and pulling Roy's face

closer.

Shocked, thoroughly awakened, Roy pulled back as though someone had slapped him.

"Elric! Are you taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping!"

Horror at what had happened registered in Ed's stomach, deep down inside him, and he lurched off the desk, stumbling and hitting his

Automail knee on the hard edge of Roy's desk. He nearly fell, but he managed to pull himself up and flee the room.

Roy didn't bother to call after the boy; instead, he touched his lips gently. The lips from the teen had drawn forth such warmth from

Mustang he hadn't thought it was possible. "What does that kid think he's doing?"

Gently, to himself, he smirked. "Elric couldn't handle me if he wanted to."

Heart racing, Ed stood outside Roy's door, legs feeling like jelly.

What had the colonel done to him!

Never before had Ed felt this way about guys...about...about anyone really!

He ran a gloved hand through his golden hair, leaning against the wall.

His heart wouldn't stop beating out a tattoo; adrenaline bumped through him.

How could his body get all worked up over something as stupid as Colonel Roy Mustang?

Ed's fingers touched his lips lightly, and they tingled like they were on a fire. Roy had done this to him! And it had been so effortless for

the colonel. He had probably dozed off again!

How could he get rid of this frighteningly warm feeling building in his chest?

---------------------

Chi: its getting intense huh? Who wants to see them get together? come on...ya know this is a beautiful slashing...alright then. til next time! plz make sure to review and tell me how much you love it. Or how much you hate how Ed is so the Uke...Lmao. toodles!


	3. Soft Touch

Chi: -confetti- theres to all those beautiful pairings of roy and ed. And the beautiful pictures that come with them. If you don't like this kinda stuff then...um...why are you here? XD anyway on with the story!

(Note: This paragraphing WILL be choppy. Im here in the edit/preview, trying to fix it, but it never works. So PLEASE dont complain. Please? Story for you if you dont!)

----------------

Ed quickly shoveled food into his face in the large area all the alchemists shared as a cafeteria, warily glancing over his shoulder once in

awhile to make sure Roy wasn't suddenly looming there, ready to rub it in his face that he had become too much like a girl.

"Ed! Take a look at this!"

A hand clasped tightly on Ed's shoulder, and he panicked, dropping his plate of food onto the floor. "Leave me alone, Mustang! I'm

not really like that! It was all a mistake!" Ed turned quickly, and was horrified to see Hughes, holding a slightly crinkly picture of his

daughter.

"You aren't like what, Ed?" Maes asked, a tiny grin appearing on his face as a blush crept into the younger male's face.

"I'm not like anything, ok! Can't you leave me alone while I eat!"

Hughes' grin turned into a sarcastic smirk. "Well sure I can! But it doesn't look like you'll be eating, does it?"

Ed glared down at the food all over the floor and sighed. "Haha very funny. But what do you want? You can't possibly just want to

show me a picture of Elysia..."

Maes looked shock. "And why not? Do you not think she's the cutest liddle thing?"

"Sure...charming. But why are you REALLY here?"

Hughes looked around secretively, then motioned for Ed to lean closer to him, and Ed did so. "Just between you and me...one of the

higher ups wanted to see you. Urgent business."

"Why didn't you say that at first?" Ed looked annoyed.

"Well...I just had to show off this picture! She's so adorable...I couldn't resist! Ahahahaha!" the laugh on Hughes' lips soon died off

when he caught the murderous look on Ed's face. "Um...ahem. Anyway they want to see you in the last room in the hallway to the right."

"But...wait. Who wants to see me?"

"Why, the Fuhrer himself! He has a special job for your eyes only! Says you're the only one he can trust!"

Ed puffed himself up as much as possible, and hurried off down the hallway, looking as important as humanly possible.

"Roy...I figured something like this would happen sooner or later. I just don't like to trick the kid. Maybe he'll forgive me later." Hughes

stood, and was instantly on the prowl, looking for any innocent alchemist who got seperated from the herd. In a moment, they would be

taken down and shown hundreds of what appeared to be the same picture but for some minor differences unseen by the normal human

eye, and by then it would be too late for their souls.

Ed opened the door, and listened to it squeak weakily from poor use. The room was darkened, and a person sat on the desk in the far

corner, his back to Edward.

"Um...sir? You wanted me? What's the big mission? I'm ready at once!"

The figure stepped gracefully off the desk and executed a quick turn in one motion, and Ed heard quiet laughter.

"How very naive, Edward. Why would the Fuhrer go to you when there are several higher ups above you?"

Roy stepped forward, cutting the distance between him and Ed into mere inches.

Ed could feel his heart begin to pound quickly, and he clenched his fists tightly.

No. I won't let him make me loose control of myself again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mustang?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, Elric. That's all."

"Why couldn't you talk to me out there? In front of everyone else? Why did you have to get Hughes to lie for you? Afraid I wouldn't

come?"

"No. I knew you would come. I just figured this might get you here even quicker."

Hot anger flushed Ed's cheeks. "You're such a cocky bastard! Do you think you really have me figured out like that? Do you think you

have my every move predicted?"

Mustang laughed quietly, eyes flashing in the semi-darkness, and he took another step forward, now towering over the youth. "I don't

pretend to know all the answers, Edward. I just know how predictable you are."

"You don't know anything about me! You just like to think that you do!"

Roy smiled, bending down slightly. "Really? Care to wager that? I bet I know exactly how you'll act if I do something like...oh I don't

know...this?"

The colonel took the teen's face in his hands, pushing his lips onto the younger male's forcefully, not backing down as he pushed him to

the wall.

Ed gave a brief moan of indignation, then shut his eyes as he felt Roy run his hands down his chest, his stomach. Ed wasn't ready to

give in completely, however, and pushed back with his lips, locking his arms around Mustang as he pulled the older male to him.

Why am I doing this? I'm playing into his hands! I'm doing EXACTLY what he wants!

Roy kissed down the back of Ed's neck, and Edward ran his hands through the thick, jet black hair, chewing on a strand possessively.

Edward's lips traveled across Roy's face, stopping at his lips as he pulled hungrily, unwilling to ease up.

Ed broke away for a moment, then locked his lips onto Roy's when the older male ran his fingers lightly across Edward's chest, making

his heart skip a beat.

Roy's knee pushed into Ed's thigh, and Ed's eyes went wide as his legs nearly gave out underneath him.

Mustang's lips returned to the tender flesh underneath Ed's eyes, and he was about to give in when that rebellious voice inside Edward

cried out.

No! He wants you to do this! You're doing what he wants you to! You're his damned PAWN!

Rage boiled through Ed's veins, and he slapped Mustang away, pushing him off.

"I'm predictable? Well how about this: I never want to see you again! I'd be glad to see you die, Mustang!"

Roy touched the side of his face, now red from the force of the metal colliding with his cheek. Pain flickered in his deep eyes, and he

looked almost betrayed.

Something deep in Ed wanted to take everything back-a wish that he had never said that-but it was too late for that now.

Ed fled from the room, boots clanking loudly.

"Ed! No! Come back here!"

Ed raced through the now empty corridor, and fled through the semi-deserted rooms, ignoring the looks that plagued him.

"Edward! I said get back here!"

"And I'm telling you to screw off!" Ed flung the doors open and ran out into the night, instantly being slapped in the face with stinging

rain.

How he felt inside.

Edward raced ahead, throwing caution to the wind. He stepped into the street, and heard the blaring of a horn.

Twin headlights stared him down, and he was paralyzed; rooted to the spot.

He couldn't move.

The automobile bore down on him, and his mouth moved wordlessly as thunder crackled overhead.

Just like that, the large vehicle smacked by him, narrowly missing him by inches, and he was now on the pavement.

"What the hell?" he muttered, legs feeling oddly heavy for some reason.

As he turned to look, horror flew onto his face.

Roy was motionless on Ed's lower half-obviously he had taken the blow intended for the younger alchemist! Heedlessly, recklessly he

had raced out and without a second thought had thrown the boy aside.

Even...even after Ed had said those things to him.

"M-Mustang...Mustang, get up! Please...get up!"

Ed shifted anxiously under the colonel, and tried to lift him up with trembling fingers.

"Roy!" he yelled out lightning flashed brilliantly across the sky.

---------------------------

Chi: -teary eyed- that was sad, wasn't it? -sniffs- dont worry, though. theres going to be another chapter, possibly the last chapter...how could ed-kun be so cruel? Because I made him be cruel, of course! XD tune in next time for the conclusion!


	4. Hospital

Chi: nahaha! last chapter! isnt shonen-ai wonderful? it can unite even the most diverse of people...so...um...XD enjoy it I guess. Here's the story!

------------

The words Ed had flung so cruelly at Roy kept repeating in his head.

Over and over again.

It was plain and obvious to anyone who might have seen it happen...it had all occured because of Ed.

His hateful words had hurt Roy...they had hurt himself. He had fled the room, tears in his eyes (why oh why) and then he had been

stupid enough to run out into the street and just stare at the car coming at him.

Maybe he had wanted, deep down, to get struck by the vehicle.

Maybe he had wanted to be rid of the confusion, the pain he was feeling.

His heart felt like it would burst from his chest any moment!

"Brother?"

Al's kind voice brought Ed out of his thoughts, and he looked up at the armor standing next to him. "What is it, Al?" he questioned

wearily, tired after not having slept for two days.

"You haven't said a word for hours! All you've done is sit by the colonel this whole time. I thought you said you hated him."

Ed bowed his head in his hands, biting his lip. "Well, I was wrong. I was being an idiot, Al. And someone paid horribly for my

mistake."

Al looked down at his brother, worried. "Ed...are you ok? Mustang getting hit by the car wasn't your fault-"

"Roy never would have been hit by the car if it wasn't for me! I made a dumb mistake; I told you that!"

"I-" Al paused. "You called him Roy."

"So?" Ed's golden eyes took in his brother's tall form. "What's wrong with that?"

"I...I've never heard you call him that."

Ed just looked back down at his shaking hands, and Al sighed heavily. "Brother...I'll go get us some food."

"I don't want any."

"Ed...you can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Not eat, not sleep...not leave Mustang's side!" Al hesitated slightly. "If I didn't know better, it's almost like your in love with the

colonel..."

Al's voice broke off when he saw the tears dancing in Ed's eyes. "I don't believe it! How long has this been going on!"

"I don't know, ok! I don't know when it started! And believe me if I could stop I would! I just...I just...I can't!" Tears streamed down

Ed's cheeks, splashing onto his arms.

Al looked nervous. "I...I'll go get the food, brother. Things will get better!"

Ed didn't even look up when his brother left; his attention was now drawn back to the bed in front of him. Mustang lie in it, chest

rising softly, eyes shut tightly.

"Why won't you get up, Roy! Why won't you wake up?" Ed tried to wipe the tears off his face but they came too fast for him to

block; to force them back. "Why are you doing this to me! I already feel bad enough as it is! I know it's my fault, ok? If you die...if you

die..." the younger male choked back a sob. "if you die I don't know what I'll do."

"Get...platform..."

Ed was startled to hear Roy mumbling, and he leaned in closer. "Mustang?"

"Get...platform...platform shoes..."

Edward frowned in confusion. "Platform shoes?"

A soft grin appeared on Roy's lips, and his eyes opened. "No one will take you seriously if you're a midget!"

"I'm not SHORT!" Ed roared, the joy at seeing Roy awake and alive extinguished momentarily.

Roy laughed, then winced, touching his chest gingerly. "It feels like I was run over...wait! I was run over! And it's all because you

wouldn't listen to me!"

"I know!"

Roy was shocked to see the tears on Ed's face. "Ed? What's wrong with you?"

"I nearly got you killed!"

The colonel was nearly knocked off his bed as Ed hit him at a dive, and Roy winced slightly. "Easy, kid. I'm healing, remember?"

"What took you so long to wake up?"

"Did you seriously want to do this in front of your brother?" Roy grinned at the grimace on Ed's face. "That's your reason." The older

male hesitated, looking away.

"What's your problem?"

"Well...the last time I tried anything, you told me you wished I would die and then I get hit by a car! I would like to be careful this

time!"

Ed laughed. "Moron! I only said that because you thought you knew exactly how I would act."

A mischievous glint appeared in Roy's eyes, and he smirked. "About that...I think it's high time we pick up where we left off..."

Roy's lips connected with Ed's, and through the deep fire burning inside of him, he knew he'd never let go.

------------

Chi: aw! isnt that kawaii? of course i have to have a sappy, lovey dovey ending! i couldnt let myself live if i killed off ed, and i would DIE if i got rid of roy... so...review and tell me what ya think. if its good, i might do another royxed. bows thank you for reading this!


End file.
